harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobias Prewett (AmazingGraceless)
Tobias Gideon Prewett 'was born in the U.S.A. in 1970 to the Prewetts, one of the most prestigious Wizarding families in the world. He was a noted hero and savior of the Wizarding World. He attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Thunderbird House. In 1987, he met Mary-Kate Edwards and quickly became infatuated with her. He married her in 1995, and had a daughter with her in 1997. A month after his daughter's birth, Prewett was killed at the hands of an apprentice of his foe, Caedus Twelvetrees, after he killed his foe in a formal wizard's duel. Biography On the Path to Glory Prewett was raised with the pressure of knowing that his family was prestigious and he would be expected to maintain that image of the Prewett Family. Nevertheless, he excelled at Ilvermorny and became known for his brilliance. He played on the Thunderbird Quidditch Team as a Seeker from his first through third years (1981–84). He joined the Charms Club in 1981. He switched to the Chaser position in his fourth year and joined the Dueling Club. That same year he won the Wizarding Schools' Dueling Championship and would win again in his sixth and seventh years. He was a Prefect for Thunderbird House. He graduated a month early and entered the Young Auror's Training Program. An Ilegal Courtship In 1988, after he had graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Prewett entered Auror training. He also went to a party and met Mary-Kate Edwards for the first time, becoming infatuated with her. Their courtship stretched out over the decade, culminating in their marriage in 1995. They kept their marriage a secret for two years. In that time they had a daughter. He also became the most talented Auror in the office, rising ranks because of his ability being constantly tested against Caedus Twelvetrees. He met his end in 1997. He visited his wife and child before going to defeat Caedus Twelvetrees in a formal wizard's duel. He was killed by an apprentice. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Prewett was a tall, handsome young man with short brown hair and distinctive blue-gray eyes. He also, according to his daughter, had unique facial expressions that showed his inner quirkiness. Personality Prewett was driven, honest, courageous, and heroic. He believed in following his own moral compass over even the law and believed that the muggles were not the stupid people they were frequently believed to be. He was known for his compassion long past his death. Powers and Abilities Prewett was known for being a prestigious wizard with many skills and abilities. * '''Magic Use-' Prewett was a talented wizard and was able to use magic with the use of a wand. He was considered innovative and unique in how he used it. * '''Dueling- Prewett was one of the best duelists in the MACUSA Auror Department, as evidenced by being the only one to repeatedly escape Caedus Twelvetrees and his followers. He also was able to face off against Twelvetrees alone. Relationships Family Prewett faced a lot of pressure in his family and often feared how he would be compared to others in their long glorious history. Despite all this, he truly loved them. He interacted with them less within the last three years of his life due to his heightened career as an Auror and his secret illegal marriage. They regretted not spending more time with him. Mary-Kate Edwards Edwards was the love of Prewett's life and his eventual wife. He met her at a party in 1987 and was infatuated. It would take many more years for Edwards to reciprocate due to her insecurities, some of which were brought to the forefront by his revelations of magic. By 1995 they married and had a child in 1997. His last action before sacrificing himself was to visit his wife and dance with her one last time. Pallas Prewett His daughter was born in 1997 a month before his death. He loved his daughter and what she represented enough to die for her. His heroic sacrifice left a legacy that hung over his daughter's head. She frequently wondered what it was like to have a father and living up to her father's legacy. Friendships Janna Fairchild Not much is know about Prewett's relationship to Fairchild except that they were friends and Prewett went to great costs to rescue the younger woman on the last day of his life. She was carrying the grandson of his foe at the time. Enemies Caedus Twelvetrees Prewett was the only survivor of Twelvetrees' initial acts of terror on No-Mages and wizards alike. He quickly gained a repuation and became an obsession of Twelvetrees's. Prewett was the better wizard and killed him in a formal wizard's duel on June 21, 1997. It is known that Twelvetrees' ideals against the Rappaport Laws were tempting to Prewett because the Rappaport Laws made his marriage and child illegal. The Unnamed Apprentice One of Twelvetrees' apprentices/followers killed Prewett after the duel. It is not known who this Apprentice was but they were brought to justice according to the Edwards'. Etymology Tobias is a name that means "God is good." It refers to Prewett's benevolent nature and his rather godlike powers in comparison to his wife. Gideon means "having a stump of a hand." It also is a name known in the Prewett family and is frequently passed down to its male members. Prewett is a surname from the Sacred Twenty-Eight in England. It means "brave" or "valiant" which certainly describes Prewett. Sources *''Pallas Prewett and the Sorcerer's Apprentice'' Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:American people Category:Deceased Category:Aurors Category:Thunderbirds (house)